


Adar Exits a Building

by chewtoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fire, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Healing Powers, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, POV Character of Color, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Power-less male secondary character, Romance if you squint, Superpowers, Unconscious Character, emt, original gender nonspecific character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewtoy/pseuds/chewtoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main character exits a building carrying a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adar Exits a Building

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is the first fic I've posted on Ao3. Here's a thank you to anyone who reads this.

I carry him to the front steps of the building, trying not to fall into a fit of coughing. His body is limp. My steps come heavily from lifting him, a dead weight. My arms feel numb, but then, so does my head. The firemen rush to my side before I drop him. They lift him from my arms. I’m about to collapse. But I had to get him out.

  
Stumbling, I reach an ambulance, hardly aware of the people around me. Someone tries to get me to lie down but I refuse. I turn back to face the fire, staring wide-eyed. It is a terrible fire. If he’d been in any deeper, we both probably would’ve died. I wouldn’t have left without him. At least, I think so. There are a lot of what-ifs involved here. I bend over coughing, my body’s attempt at ridding my lungs of the ash. Before I know it, I’m keeled over on the ground. Some people grab me by my upper arms. They all but pin me down to put a mask on my face. I stop resisting.

  
It seems as if an hour has passed, but it’s been a minute. Breathing is much easier now. The noises I’d been tuning out creep back in on me in the form of loud jarring crashes and deep-throated yelling. I’m afraid I’m going to sleep. I want to sleep, but I can’t. I need to find Elliot. He was injured, badly injured, and if I don’t get to him soon I’m not certain in the emergency physicians’ abilities to keep him alive. Or to keep him asleep through the pain. No, I’ll be there before he wakes up.

  
My eyes focus through a sheer use of force. I sit up from an emergency bed I don’t remember being laid on, and I take off the mask. It doesn’t feel like I’m going to cough up my lungs again, so it has served its purpose. People are still screaming and shouting and running about, but I seem to have been momentarily forgotten. A fireman going back to her truck sees my ragged appearance and correctly guesses that I was inside only moments before. She pauses, and changes her trajectory to my direction.

  
“What are you doing up?” she says. “You need to lie back down right now. You could be seriously injured.”

  
I shake my head no. “I have to find Elliot,” I rasp out, tasting soot and blood in my mouth, “he needs me.”

  
“There’s no one left in the building,” she tries to explain to me. As if I were slow. As if I were suffering from brain damage. As if I hadn’t just saved him, and needed to do so again. “Wherever he is, he’s safe and being cared for. You need to—”

  
“I need to find him,” I say, my voice translated into a growl by the rapidly healing state of my body. This fireman doesn’t seem to understand, so I ignore her. I look back at the ambulance I just escaped from. There are three others on this block. Two that I have a direct view of. One of them is leaving. The other…

  
I sprint as well as I can, limping when I realize that one of my ankles, by the swelling and type of searing pain, seems to be dislocated. The ankle should pop itself back into place as soon as I give it the chance. About that, I’m not worried.

  
“Elliot!” That was stupid, I think, hobbling to the truck. Hopefully, he’s unconscious. If not, would I even want him to answer me?

  
I reach the truck and push my way through medics who try to stop me, but are afraid of hurting me. The fireman seems to have more pressing concerns, now that I’ve at least approached an ambulance. Around me are at least three people. They have latex gloves and blue outfits with yellow streaks. Elliot’s in the bed, or rather, stretcher. He has an oxygen mask and a neck brace. My hands press into his side and I feel his pain, even through his state of unconsciousness. My arrival was just in time, it appears.

  
“You can’t—” someone is yelling. I ignore them.

  
Beneath my fingertips, I push the boiling threads into his body. Someone tries to pull me off of him, but his broken rib is cracking together now, so I dig my heels in and continue. That was close. It could’ve punctured a lung. I force the scalding sensation further, through his lungs to rid them of ash, and up to his brain. The most important part. A part of me is tempted to heal the burns on his face first, but I need to ensure his safety before I ensure his vanity. Unlike his neck, there is serious damage to his brain. This takes a steady hand. There is swelling as well, which I relieve as best I can. I hear more shouting around me in the cramped ambulance room. They try again to pull me off him, but I grip his side harder and practically drop my weight. Someone’s hand is on my thigh, and then a hard sharp something stabs my leg. Elliot’s left eye comes next, under my regenerative inferno.

  
As it does when I overextend my powers, heat is rapidly leaving my body. I feel cold everywhere except for my lower arms. The arms that still grip into his side. My ankle will definitely hurt for a long while, because after this I’ll need a long hard rest before I can heal a scratch. After another check, I am assured that he is in no more danger. My intangible blazing coils recede from his body and snap back into my fingertips and I feel even colder.  


  
I look around, and the EMTs stare at me. Their faces blur together and the world seems to spin. Before I realize it, I’m being lifted into a stretcher. I allow them to strap me in. I allow myself to sleep.


End file.
